User blog:REBƎLReloaded/Test 2
It was a very beautiful sunny morning in Los Angeles, but it was the usual type of weather. But in Mercedes and Sam's loft, it was the sudden usual for the second week living there. Inside, it was dull and boring at first hand, as soon as Mercedes woke up to get ready for work at West Ridge High, she was lacking energy. When she walked downstairs in her loft, there sat Sam wrapped in a blanket, with a large bowl of Trix cereal. As he continued eating it, he was watching I Love Lucy on the Hallmark Channel on the TV. All Mercedes could hear is the voices of Ricky Ricardo yelling at Lucy, and the constant repetitive laughter after every punchline. She looked down and called Sam's name. "Sam, why are you on the couch? It's such a mess in here." Mercedes kicked a large stuffed animal from the floor away. "I figured I just watch a couple of shows and make my own breakfast. I was going to make you breakfast in bed, but you're a heavy sleeper and I didn't want to wake you up." Sam said, with his mouth half full from the cereal. "Thanks for being so considerate, but it's a pigsty in this house." Mercedes said. "It's like we woke up from a party and got drunk, and the last time I ever got drunk was from that Rachel Berry House Party Trainwreck Extragavanza mess." Sam chuckled, "I remember that, best night ever." Mercedes rolled her eyes, while Sam had put down his bowl of cereal, and he looked at Mercedes after reminding himself of what he had to tell her. "Oh, there's also some bad news. The landlord came this morning." "What's wrong?" Mercedes asked. "I guess it turns out that we have to pay more than we were going to for the rent this month. He increased it by about $200 per month." Sam said. Mercedes raised her eyes at Sam in shock, she nodded her head, "Oh, hell to the no." "Apparently, people have been pushing their way out of paying him every month, all of his tenants he are friends with, like Fred and Ethel are with Lucy and Ricky." "Boy, no time for I Love Lucy references, how are we going to pay for this? We barely can afford this loft now to continue paying $200." Mercedes said. "And I've been trying to save the money on my bank account for a new car." "Well, if I can just try to find a job that's worth making a lot of money, and if you continue to work at West Ridge High, we can both pitch in to pay for the rent." Sam replied with dignity and pride. Mercedes walked to Sam with a large sigh, putting her hands on his soft cheeks, she rubbed them slowly. "Oh, Sam. I appreciate that you'd do anything to help us with the money. I just think that if we both pitch in, it'll only be enough for just food and other supplies." "Maybe we need another roommate?" Sam asked. "You know, if I can pitch in, and you can pitch in, then a roommate can help us with the rent. Besides, we have three bedrooms, what would you use that room for?" "I was going to make it my Hall of Fame room for the Grammy's and the Platinum and Gold records I get for my albums and beyond." Mercedes chuckled. "And I don't know, maybe having another roomie is a bit overwhelming." "Oh, come on, 'Cedes." Sam smiled, and begged like a kid, grabbing both of her hands gently. "You know, I think the landlord said up to $300." Sam tried to convince Mercedes to search for a new roommate by blackmail, and Mercedes shook her head. "Fine. I guess it'll be good to have a bit more company around." Sam and Mercedes kissed each other and Mercedes decided to hit upstairs to the shower. Sam cleared his throat before going back down to the couch, to only laugh and jeer. "Haha, Lucy's nose is on fire!" "And STOP with the I Love Lucy, Sam!" Mercedes said hysterically. Sam overheard her voice from afar and he began to laugh. ______________________ Thomas walked to school with pride, as soon as he arrived at the parking lot, being taken to school by his father, he felt more proud of himself than he used to be before. Did he really seem to care about choosing Glee Club and football at once? No. But it was worth it. Thomas narrated, I must admit, the only time I felt so confident of myself was when I graduated middle school, and trust me, that confidence ran away as soon as I became a high school student. I've been in this school ever since I was a freshman, now that I'm a junior, I already feel like I have something to prove. Being a jock matters, but being in Glee Club matters the most. As Thomas continued walking, suddenly, Stevie and Kit aggressively nudged Thomas on both shoulders, almost making him trip. They both looked back at him and laughed, but Stevie gave one more glance at him, slowly looked at him up and down and turned away. Thomas was affected by Stevie and Kit's approach, he continued to walk by and he shook his head in utter shame. Okay, I take that back, I'm not as confident anymore. I guess this is only because maybe jocks like Stevie and Kit are already treating me like a minority. As if I don't really matter in their eyes. And another thing, I guess that I'm lacking confidence in Glee Club. It's been two weeks already and we still haven't gotten a new member. I guess it shows who's the outcasts and who aren't. I just wish there was a way that we could attract people, show people that we can be like the and they can be welcomed with open arms. I have to talk about this at rehearsals, I just have to. Thomas stood still, continuing to think of ideas to try to pitch in for more new Glee Club members. ______________________ Mercedes stood in Principal Broward's office that morning, she sat through an announcement. Broward's seemingly careless posture showed that she didn't care for what she was preparing to tell Mercedes. "It seems like your club is still running short on members, am I right?" Broward asked. "Pretty much, but I'm sure that I can be able to find more members to add in." "So, I take it you already know that you need at least 12 members approximately to have an entire Glee Club?" Broward took a large sip from her coffee and cleared her throat. "Yes." Mercedes responded politely. "But it's just difficult to find new members, a majority of students aren't as interested, or they barely notice the club." "Now you see the detriments of trying to run a Glee Club." Broward shrugged. "But you guys must perform tomorrow afternoon for the assembly thing.." "Ugh." Mercedes said. "I'm doubtful about this, knowing that these guys aren't as ready to perform in front of everyone. What is the assembly for exactly?" "Since it's a new start of the year, we usually start an assembly with the cheerleaders, and stuff, and your glee club is able to take up a slot, maybe show off." Mercedes said. "What if we aren't able to do the slot, what will happen?" "I guess your Glee Club will maintain no relevance to West Ridge High!" Broward chuckled. Mercedes looked at her and sighed, worrying about her statement. ______________________ When Mercedes began instructing choreography for further performances, the Glee Club were on point while dancing to the tune of "Starships" by Nicki Minaj. Brittany attempted to shine out by dancing in front, but Caleb didn't go well with that and tried to get in the middle as well. Becky's dancing improved by a small bit, but still her clumsiness got in the way of creating the dynamic of the group, as she accidentally stepped on Caleb's foot. "Damn it, my foot!" Caleb yelled. The music stopped as Mercedes tried to see what was going on, she sighed as soon as she saw what happened. "Why do you have to be so freaking clumsy, Becky?" Caleb said. 'I never thought it would be that hard to keep yourself at pace." "I can't help if I'm being distracted by your spotlight-hungry ass in the middle trying to distract me from the choreography." Becky said. "Face it, Ms. Jones, this choreography sucks." "Now, I don't really think it's the choreography, it's the constant bickering that you guys have every time we try and practice, you guys aren't confident." Mercedes lectured. "Of course we're not confident, we're still at the bottom of the West Ridge High Status, there has to be a way for us to attract more people to join. We need at least 12 or more members to be in the club if we want to make it to Sectionals." Brittany said. Thomas tried to wait for the right time and place to stand out and state his opinion, but allowed Mercedes to respond. "You're right, Brittany," Mercedes said. "But it's just that if we want to be known, we all have to put the effort in, which is why Principal Broward decided to add us into the assembly slot for this week." The Glee Club began to argue and disagree, and Charlotte replied nervously, "Ms. Jones, this is a suicidal attempt!" "I can't perform in front of everyone, I'm gonna be dead," Marcus said concerned. "Like literally." "Guys, take it easy." Mercedes said, trying to calm everyone down. "Look, I agreed to this to help you guys attract people, what else do you guys have in mind to do that?" "Ms. Jones, that's what those flyers and sign-up sheets are for." Brittany said. "I can't just be out there looking like we haven't rehearsed anything." "I'm definitely not going out there looking like a fool like my boob popped out like Janet's at the Super Bowl." Becky said. "Guys, maybe Ms. Jones is right," Thomas walked in front without any uncertainty. "This is a chance for us to show that we are worthy of becoming known at the school." "Hehe, look who's talking, Mr. Jock," Caleb said with a sarcastic remark. "You're already popular at this school, you're not us. You should chicken out of this because those jocks are gonna kick your sorry butt." "Caleb, stop." Mercedes nodded her head at him, and Caleb shrugged. "Just saying." "That's not the point I'm trying to make, yes, I fear for my life when it comes to my jock friends, but I'm a part of this too, and still, we're a Glee Club with only 6 members, for all we know, we could get disbanded." Thomas said. "We need to have style, something that can really attract everyone." "Speak the truth, jock boy." Charlotte said, rooting. "It's Thomas." "Whatever." Charlotte said, chuckling. "Well, I guess Thomas summed it up for all of us, you guys are gonna ace this pep rally, believe me." Mercedes said, trying to encourage Harmonic Explosion. What the Glee Club didn't really know was that Phoebe, Shep, and Cassie were watching them by the door, and only noticed Thomas inside. "Okay, can we stop spying and snooping like Spy Kids? This is so not turning me on right now." Cassie said. "Oh, shut up, you'll live. Phoebe just wanted to take a glimpse at her new boyfriend." Shep replied with a tease. "We're not even dating, besides, he looks a little gay." Phoebe shrugged. "But he's super freaking sexy." Shep shook her head, "Phoebe, what about Stevie? Isn't that his best friend?" "And what really makes you think I care? Besides, Stevie's brain is harder than his manhood, if you know what I mean, he won't even know what I'm up to." Cassie put her hand on her mouth, covering up her laugh. "You actually saw it?" "No comment." Phoebe rolled her eyes and immediately tried to change the subject. "But maybe I can give this guy a little of my flirtatious Queen Bitch hospitality, maybe it can get his butt out of this club he calls a home." "Well, we've heard them, and they definitely have singing chops, I'll admit, I have some of my own. My mom tells me I sing like Whitney Houston." Cassie said. "Was your mother drunk when she said that?" Shep asked with a sarcastic remark. "Shut up." Cassie said quickly. "Get your head out of the clouds, Cassie. We're cheerleaders, and we have our own priorities, do you think we should care for something so irrelevant as this club?" "Maybe it's less irrelevant than your virginity?" Shep said, with Cassie laughing hysterically. "You're about this close to getting my fist to your face, Shepard." Phoebe threatened her. "Don't get crazy." Shep laughed, "I'm sorry, it's just so funny to push people's buttons." "Do I look like a Pussycat Doll to you? No." Phoebe replied, rolling her eyes as she turned them to Thomas and the rest of the Glee Club once again. ______________________ Adriana Cruz had sat in the classroom while a teacher was instructing, but she focused diligently in the back on a black and white-covered composition book. She wrote neatly with a Paper Mate writing utensil in her right hand, writing quickly. The only thing: she never let anyone see what was in that book. To her, the book was a personal diary, but really it was a book that meant a lot to her, and it was extremely difficult to show to anyone. In a voice-over, she reads what she starts writing in her book. She narrates, Eyes of a stranger deeply looking through me, watching every single move of mine. I try to back away, but as much as I stare, I can't resist to look back and defend my innocence. I couldn't take the blame anymore. I couldn't look at myself in the mirror every day regretting my fear of others, my fear of being free, the fear of flying away from the hurt and the pain that caused me to hate people so much that I could barely notice any person around me. Life is just an obstacle worth passing, not something worth giving up. The teacher had suddenly walked to Adriana, "Ms. Adriana Cruz, is there anything interesting you're writing in that notebook." Adriana quickly closed her book as she tried to hide the evidence from her teacher. She was fearing that if she took it, everyone would notice it. "Um, no, Ms. Everett, no." "I'll give it to you at the end of class." Ms. Everett gave out her hand to take the book away from Adriana. Adriana looked down at first, but she looked at her with her head held up high being extremely insubordinate. "Hell, no." Ms. Everett looked completely in awe after her response, and Adriana looked at her without a care. Rebelliously refusing to relinquish her book to her lead to a trip to the principal's office. _____________________ Adriana stood in Principal Broward's office with her arms crossed, and she slowly took off her glasses, scooted up to her desk to begin to talk to Adriana, who didn't seem to care about the situation at all. "So, will you explain to me what was your purpose for refusing to comply to the teacher's rules?" Broward asked. "I don't even see what the big deal was, it was just a composition book, a book that I dare not give to anyone but myself." Adriana said. "So, I said no to her, because I don't want anyone reading it, touching it or even thinking about it." "But do you think it's necessary to write in it during class if it's that personal?" "Yeah, when you already know the content that she was instructing already. I don't need to learn the same content over and over again when I continuously get good grades and I'm not even caring about being here." "Adriana, you're a good student, why take advantage of that by being insubordinate?" Broward said. "I'm nothing special, no one in this school is. Everyone in this school can get in trouble for anything, but me for refusing to give her a writing book? That's quite stupid, just saying. I'm not trying to be rude, but I'm not going to stand for facing any punishment for a book of mines." Broward cleared her throat, "Fine, you will not be reprimanded for this, but just remember to try to write after class is over." Adriana shrugged and replied softly, "Whatever." She left the principal's office quickly and grabbed her composition book without a care, as soon as she left, the warning bell rang for the transition. But as soon as she walked out, she accidentally bumped into Thomas into the hallway, leading to her items to fall on the floor. "Hey, I'm so sorry." Thomas said, immediately trying to help Adriana with her scattered items on the ground. Adriana sighed and looked at him. "It's--it's okay. I've dealt with this for 2 years already," Adriana replied with a depressed tone. All of a sudden, Kit and Stevie had walked by, and Kit laughed as he watched Thomas help Adriana. "Hey look, Super Boy is trying to help the loser." Kit laughed. "He SAVES the day!" Stevie laughed alongside with him, immaturely making rude postures at the both of them, and Adriana looked at the two and rolled her eyes. "Don't worry about me, I got this, thanks." Thomas had stood up as Adriana got the rest of her things and picked them up, as she tried to walk away, Thomas had noticed something about her that seemed as if she was an outcast. There was so much personality in her in just those 25 seconds of meeting each other that he sensed that she could be a potential asset to Harmonic Explosion, but he shrugged and watched her walk away. ______________________ ______________________ The school bell rang loudly as soon as everyone transitioned to the hallway at West Ridge High, and when Charlotte walked to her locker, alongside a very annoying and irritating Becky, Charlotte immediately became annoyed by her constant chattering and talking. "My goodness, Rebecca, I have been tired of hearing you quack about celebrities like a female Perez Hilton." Charlotte said, opening up her locker slowly. She immediately got her items for her next class. "I thought Perez Hilton was already a girl?" Becky said. "Look, I'm telling you, with my own eyes, I saw Kim Kardashian, I wouldn't lie." "Listen, if you're sure that you saw her, you could have at least given us proof and taken a picture. Other than that, no one would believe you." Becky crossed her arms and responded, "Of course someone would believe me, I'm Becky Hamilton." "Seriously?" Charlotte closed her locker after getting her items for Spanish class. "Last week, you told the entire Glee Club that you saw Tupac." "There's a 50% chance that he's still alive, I guess." Becky tried to look away with guilt, knowing that she lied about that. "Face it, Becky, you're going to be one of those TMZ girls who want to spark attention and instigate drama or excitement." Charlotte said. "I have too many dreams of my own to care about anyone trying to be in the celebrity lifestyles." "Los Angeles has it all, I can't help that I'm so focused on meeting some super hot celebrities, I'd seriously love to meet--" "Well, I'd love to sit here for 24 hours listening to you talk about celebrities, but I cannot be late for Spanish class, so toodles." Charlotte said, as soon as she tried to walk away, Caleb suddenly stopped her. Caleb stood wearing his usual preppy attire; this time, he wore a dress shirt tucked inside of his pants and under a dark blue sweater, with his khaki pants buckled and dress shoes tied perfectly. His hair was greased up when he made an approach to Charlotte. "Pardon me for blocking your path but I wanted to talk to you for a second, if that's okay?" "What's up?" Charlotte held her binders on her right arm. "I only have like 2 minutes before class." "So, I know that even though you're not as wealthy like me, we do have a bit in common, at least that's what I think. Music. I gotta admit that I was pretty interested with your Banana Pancakes audition, even though I don't understand why Jack Johnson ever made a song title that could make a person so famished. But still, my music taste is more Broadway-ish and--" "Caleb," Charlotte chuckled. "Do you want me to help you with a solo performance or something?" "I know it's difficult of me of asking because I'm extremely complex, but I'd really love that." Caleb blushed briefly and chuckled afterwards, Charlotte smiled at him, adoring his humor and charm. "Well, maybe on one condition," Charlotte replied. "Don't expect me to help you if you'll continue to talk about yourself all of the time. Just focus on the music." "Absolutely," Caleb said. "Thanks, meet me in the auditorium tomorrow afternoon and we'll get started then." "I'll be there," Charlotte smiled. "Cool." Caleb walked away from Charlotte to get to her class, and Charlotte stood there, taken aback by his departure. She had an awkward smile on her face, as if she was daydreaming, but as soon as Becky walked to her, she immediately snapped out. "Oh, no, no, no." Becky said, trying to put Charlotte back to reality. She looked at her with angst. "How can you possibly be so gullible, Charlotte Oakley?" "I'm not gullible." Charlotte shrugged in response, she walked to get to her class and Becky continued to follow her. "Look, when someone like him requests to help with him on a song, it means he wants you... or worse, he wants the kitty cat. Do you really want to be that gullible to think that he's some prince charming when he's just a prick that only cares about money?" Becky said. "I can't help if he's adorable, besides I'm not looking forward to having a soulmate until I'm out of high school." Charlotte said. "I have too many dreams I have on hold to really worry about a relationship." "That's what everyone says when they deny they're already catching feelings," Becky shook her head. "Trust me, I know. You're gonna fall for some guy that's gonna gloat about how much money he has or how big his ego probably is. Hm, I would like to know, he's pretty cute." "For you to be some blogger, you sure don't know how to shut up or mind your business." Charlotte replied. "And for the record, he just asked for help, and that's all I'm giving." "I'm just trying to give you a reality check, Charlotte. Boys are nothing but egotistical sexually challenged, hormonal and sneaky guys." "And no wonder you're just a lonely freshman." Charlotte chuckled. "I gotta get to class." As soon as Charlotte walked away from Becky, she began to roll her eyes and she crossed them. She walked the opposite way to get to her next class. ___________________ That night, Mercedes had finally returned back to the loft, and she sighed with exhaustion from a rough day with the kids in school. Sam walked up to her and gave her a hug and a kiss. "Ooh, looks like you've been dragged on the ground today." Sam said sympathetically. "Ugh, it feels like it," Mercedes said. "And I even tried to think of songs for my album, and even that couldn't distract me from all of the stuff I have to deal with when it comes to Harmonic Explosion. How did your day go?" "Well, I tried making flyers and stuff about free rental space, and I hope it'll attract some people. I think we're gonna get a cool roommate." "Cool may end up being the other time for bad." Mercedes shrugged. "Oh, well, we'll see who comes our way eventually." _____________________ That next day, the doorbell rang, and Mercedes, wearing a beautiful pink dress and heels as soon as she walked towards the door. Suddenly, as she opened the door, there stood a woman, very tall with a large hat in her hands, 2 suitcases and a dog cage on the ground, a chihuahua she held with her hand. Her hair was really beautiful, and all she could yell out was: "HOLA! I'm Carlita Perez, and I'm here to take the renting space of this beautiful apartment. Oh my god, it's so beautiful, so ordenado, so elegante!" She jumped up in down in excitement. Sam and Mercedes looked at her up and down and smiled, "Um, um, yes, please, come on in!" "Well, aren't you going to help me with my bags? How rude!" Carlita said, her accent made what she said very humorous, that Sam couldn't help but chuckle. Mercedes nudged him with her elbow and Sam helped with her suitcases and her things. Carlita walked in admiring the apartment and she put down her dog and went to Mercedes and Sam. "This apartment is beautiful, you amigos know how to spice things up, ooh la la." "Oh, by the way, I'm Sam." He said, putting out his hand for a shake, while Mercedes introduced herself to Carlita as well. Carlita went to Sam and touched his hand softly, "Wow, your lips are so gigantic, looks like you can shove a whole fist inside." Sam looked at Mercedes, who covered her mouth and chuckled, trying not to laugh at her statement. Carlita touched his face, continuing to admire his unique facial looks. "You're like an adonis, a future Abercrombie and Fitch model, oh my, su tan atractiva." Carlita said. Sam was pleased with her judgement, looking at himself and flexing, while Carlita went to Mercedes. "And you... you..." Carlita couldn't think of anything to say to Mercedes, therefore she walked away from her. Mercedes looked at her and raised her eyebrow. "This is my dog, Chucci," The chihuahua walked, sweetly and loudly barking at Mercedes and Sam. "Isn't she cute, yes, you are, Chucci." Mercedes walked to the dog and smiled, then began to speak out. "All right, so, since we're all here, and you're ready to take your spot, I figure we'd have some rules in the apartment. Everyone here shares, we care, and don't touch anyone's stuff unless we allow." "Ya, ya, ya, I know." Carlita said. "I just want to make sure no one touches my Gucci, any of my Dolce, nothing like that." "And also, it'll be cool that since you're here that you can help us with the rent money for the entire apartment, we pitch in and you pitch in as well." Sam said. "Of course, I'm rich," Carlita said with pride. "I save money, pitch in, go to the mall, buy some drinks, some food, some condoms--" "And, and, speaking of, just to let you know, that THIS--" Mercedes mentioning Sam, using hand motions to emphasize. "This is all mine, so no funny business." "I have a boyfriend but he's in Miami right now, so, I wanted to wait for him before we ever made comfort together in a home. So, I'm here, and me and Chucci are gonna have a great time, right, Chucci?" Chucci whimpered, and Carlita looked at the both of them, "New roommates?" Mercedes and Sam looked at each other and turned back at her, "New roommates." Carlita squealed with Chucci in her hand, "Yay! We're gonna have fun, fun, fun!" "Hmm, I say a week." Sam whispered to Mercedes. "Until tomorrow." Mercedes said, giving Sam a pound on the knuckles. Sam had began to dream about the three of them, as if they were in a TV show, 70's style. "Come and knock on our door." ''Sam sang. ''"Come and knock on our door." Mercedes sang. "We've been waiting for you." Sam sang. "We've been waiting for you." Mercedes sang. "Where the kisses are hers and hers and his, three's company too." ''Sam and Mercedes sang. ''"Come and dance on on our floor," Sam sang. "Come and dance on on our floor," Mercedes repeated. "Take a step that is new." ''Sam sang. ''"Take a step that is new." Mercedes sang. "We've a loveable space that needs your face, three's company too." Sam and Mercedes both sang together in perfect harmony.'' "You'll see that life is a frolic and laughter is calling for you."'' "Down at our rendez-vous, three's company, too." Mercedes and Sam sang. _______________________ That afternoon, there stood Caleb and Charlotte together in the auditorium, attempting to do vocal exercises with the piano near them. Charlotte sang, "Do re mi fa sol la ti do" from low to higher pitches, with Caleb examining her every part, he smiled and continued to do so until Charlotte couldn't handle it anymore. Charlotte coughed a bit, "Sorry, it's a bit hard for me to perform that high, I guess, hehe." Caleb shrugged, "You did pretty good, and that's coming from someone who never compliments anyone's singing at all. Luckily, you're the first one." "I'm flattered, thanks." Charlotte said to Caleb, looking at him and then down to the piano. "So, what do you think of this little assembly we're supposed to do tomorrow?" Caleb asked. "Do you have any ideas?" "Honestly, no." Charlotte said. "I feel like I'm going to shoot bricks, I'm that nervous about going out there to perform something we barely have any choreography on, and most of the songs that we're doing is totally out of our style." "I'm tempted to try and bring in my ideas, maybe some Broadway and all." "Yeah, but like Jock Boy said, we need something that'll really get the crowd's attention, I think Broadway is pretty underrated if you ask me." Charlotte said. "People never respect that genre at all." Caleb sighed and then looked at Charlotte. "Well, I didn't know you were into Broadway." "I dig it a little." Charlotte chuckled. "Just that I'm pretty diverse, but I like music that has meaning, occasionally. Other than that, I'm very versatile." "You're more than versatile, you're one of a kind." Caleb winked at her, getting Charlotte's attention, as he continued to talk to her while he looked down at song sheets on the top of the piano, she couldn't help but stare. It was that moment where something happened to her, like what was something about Caleb that really caught her eye? Was it his wink that he gave her? Those beautiful eyes that suddenly glared at her every time they sparked a conversation? Was it the bright, extremely white and sparkling smile that he exposed to her? It was something strange that lead to Charlotte's immediate attraction, and even she didn't know what it was, but as soon as Caleb asked: "What songs do you have in mind?" Caleb said. Charlotte slowly replied, "You have pretty eyes." Caleb raised his eyebrow at first and he chuckled, "Who sings that?" As soon as Charlotte came to the realization of what she just said to Caleb, she snapped out of that moment, and answered quickly. "I mean, "When You Look Me In the Eyes" by the, uh...Jonas Brothers." Caleb looked with disgust, "Ew, I hate them and that song, but eh, whatever ideas you have, I won't bash, ha." Charlotte replied, feeling embarrassed, "Um, I'm sorry, I kind of zoned out a bit, I'm a bit crazy this afternoon. English class kind of stressed me out this morning." "No wonder you looked so pitiful." Caleb said sympathetically. "It's cool, and thanks, I'm flattered." Charlotte scoffed and looked down, but as soon as they continued to connect, Adriana Cruz walked inside with a guitar, but unsure of why Charlotte and Caleb were on the stage. This was the usual time and place for Adriana to express herself in the emptiness of the auditorium. "Um, who are you?" Charlotte asked, skeptical of her unexpected arrival inside of the auditorium. "Adriana, who are you?" She looked around with confusion in her eyes as she looked at both of them on the stage. "I'm Caleb," He introduced himself politely for the kindness, and Charlotte introduced herself as well. "I'm sorry if I intruded, this is just where I come on certain afternoons for peace." Adriana said. "But I'll go somewhere else if--" "Oh, no, no, we were just leaving, don't mind us." Charlotte said. "Are you a singer?" "I sing, but not on the usual, why?" Adriana asked. "Oh, just curious." Charlotte said, pulling Caleb with her to the backstage. Adriana sighed as she grabbed a stool and adjusted her prim and spotless guitar. She held her composition book with her, but put it slowly on top of the piano. She began to play the tune of "Violet Hill" by Coldplay. Adriana softly, but soulfully sang, "It was a long and dark December from the rooftops I remember, there was snow, white snow." Charlotte had stopped for a second, alongside Caleb, who both heard her voice and they immediately were shocked. "That can't be her, can't it?" "It's her." Caleb nodded his head, they sneaked back to the curtains on the stage, and saw her on the guitar performing. "Clearly I remember from the windows they were watching while we froze down below." Adriana continued to sing. "When the future's architectured by a carnival of idiots on show, you better lie low." "Wow." Charlotte and Caleb both whispered in unison. From behind, there stood Thomas, Brittany, Becky, and Marcus who were trying to find the two, but until they spotted Adriana on the stage, their eyes immediately focused on her. "Who is that?" Marcus asked, very intrigued. "Adriana." Charlotte said. "She has a gift." "That's the girl I met in the hallways, she seemed like an outcast." Thomas whispered. "I can't believe she can sing like that." "And if you love me, won't you let me know?" ''Adriana sang softly, then playing on her guitar at a high volume. Mercedes had walked into the auditorium, assuming that the Glee Club were practicing in the auditorium, but she stopped as soon as Adriana sat on the stage. ''"I don't want to be a soldier who the captain of some sinking ship would stow, far below." Adriana sang.'' "So if you love me, why'd you let me go?"'' "I took my love down to violet hill, there we sat in snow. All that time she was silent still." "Said if you love me, won't you let me know? If you love me, won't you let me know?" Adriana ended the song. All of a sudden, the Glee Club from the side gave a huge round of applause, and Mercedes did as well, but it immediately startled and confused Adriana. She felt embarrassed that they overheard her singing, but she knew she put herself up for it. Harmonic Explosion walked out to the stage and Adriana looked at them. "Violet Hill by Coldplay." Thomas smiled. "Wise and interesting song choice." "I love Coldplay." Adriana said nervously. "What are you all doing in here?" "I'm Mercedes Jones, the director of this group of people, Glee Club, but I was strolling along and I heard your voice. It was so effortless and unique that I had to take a little listen." "As much as I don't want to say it, but I need to, you can definitely help us out in our Glee Club vocally." Caleb said. "You should definitely join us." Adriana looked all around at them and sighed, "I'm sorry, but I'm just not fit enough to be in Glee Club." "Is there any reason why you feel that way?" Brittany asked. "From what I heard, Glee Club is just nothing but a minority group of people that only support each other and express themselves. And I don't think I can be a part of that. I can't. I'm sorry, but it was nice meeting you guys, I have to go." Adriana grabbed her guitar quickly and exited out of the auditorium. This left the Glee Club standing with a lack of confidence for a new member. Marcus sighed, "There goes our new member for the club." Mercedes felt sym, looking from behind as she watched Adriana walk away. Category:Blog posts